Ambers Last Good Bye
by AslansAngel
Summary: Two girls end up at CGL for assualting the US president. When they arrive..well.. an odd outbrust of songs, and lots of insane moments. Zigzags paranoia really shows in this story. RR!
1. Bushed

~*~ I do not own ANY of the characters, and the ones you haven't met before.. lol, helpful huh? ~*~  
  
Amber and Sylvia are sitting in their World Issues class, listen to their teacher, Mr. Recneps talk about world debt. Amber is looking at the world map on the wall, Sylvia is writting, at the same time, paying attention.  
  
"Oh My God!" Amber whispers. She raises her hand. "Mr. Recneps? Hey! Mr. Recneps!"  
  
"Yes Amber? What is it?" He replies.  
  
"Well, I just noticed something.. I'm confused.. Look at the world map.. Why isn't Alaska part of Canada? I mean.. Look! It's touching Canadian territory.. It has nothing to do with America.. Why is it theirs?"  
  
"We'll talk about it after class.. Now as I was saying, Canada is in debt, but not to other countries.." He continues talking.. Amber scribbles a note to Sylvia.  
  
"Sylvie...Syl...SYLVIA!!!" She practically yells.  
  
"What!?" Sylvia answers, annoyed. Amber hands her the peice of paper. Sylvie reads whats written 'Have you ever noticed that Alaska should be part of Canada?'  
  
"Oh my God Amber. Go back to your little world where the sky is green and the grass is blue."  
  
"No. How can I do that? I mean..Look Sylvia! It so should be a part of Canada!"  
  
"What are you going to do? Write to Bush and complain?" She says sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm..That is a good idea."  
  
"Oh my God Amber.."  
  
"Girls? Something you would like to share to the class?" Mr. Recneps asks.  
  
"No, Ambers just talking about writting a letter to the president of the United States." Sylvia answers him, smirking.  
  
"It was your idea!" Amber says.  
  
"I was joking Amber! You've got to be insane to do that!"  
  
"Well, I am your friend aren't I?"  
  
They stop talking and listen to Mr. Recneps talk about world debt again. At the end of class they walk down to the caffeteria and eat their lunch. Sylvia is addicted to the schools mashed potatos and gravey, so she goes up to buy them. Amber walks over to the microwave with thier friend, Lola to cook her mini pizzas.  
  
"Your actually going to write a letter to Bush?" Lola asks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's not fair..I mean, Look at it Lola, Would you be happy if the rest of your country was that far away from you?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"So lalalalalalala to you too."  
  
The girls eat their lunch and proceed to the rest of their classes that day. Amber with English and Information technology, and Sylvia with Math and Law. It's a Friday afternoon, it's the beginning of March break. Sylvia spends every weekend at Ambers house, so tonight was no different. After school, they waited for Amber to finish drama before heading home. When they got to Ambers house, there was a blazing blue sun fire in the drive way.  
  
"My brothers here..wow.." Amber says.  
  
"Does that surprise you?" Sylvia says.  
  
"Well, Karen is still in the hospital with the baby.. Unless.." She runs in the house, to find her mother holding a baby in her arms. "Issac! Mommmmm I want himmm!" She takes Issac out of her mothers arms and takes him upstairs to the computer room with her. Sylvia just follows. Amber see's that her boy friend, Ryan is online. Ryan is in Turkey on a family vacation, unfortunatly, because of the war, he can't come back right away, so he's there until probably January.  
  
"Ryan! Issac is home!" She snaps on the webcam for him to see the baby.  
  
"Aww, he's awfully cute Amber, just not half as cute as you.."  
  
Sylvia rolls her eyes. "You two are so mushy.."  
  
"Yeah, but I love him.."  
  
Karen comes upstairs and takes Issac downstairs to feed him and change his diaper.  
  
"I have to write an e-mail, give me a few minutes baby." Amber types to Ryan.  
  
"Ok honey." He replies.  
  
She goes to her e-mail inbox and begins to type.  
  
'Dear Mr. Bush, I'm a 17 year old female from New Brunswick Canada. I hope you take the time to read this. I was in my World Issues class this morning, and I was observing a world map. I noticed how Alaska is on Canadian Territory, why? Shouldn't it be part of Canada? Anyways, that's all I was wondering. I hope you take the time to write back. Sincerly,  
  
Amber Gultekin.'  
  
She clicks the send button. Later that evening she goes to check her e- mail before she heads to bed. One new e-mail from the United States Government.  
  
'Dear Ms. Gultekin, I'm sorry to inform you, but we got Alaska fair and square. Yours Truly, George W. Bush'  
  
She instantly replies, with an e-mail like that, how can she be happy?  
  
'Dear Mr. Bush, I just read your e-mail and I wasn't very pleased with it. I think you should have written more for one, and then answered of my questions for another. Whats the matter? Are you scared that Canada and Russia witll be so close together that they'll allie against you? Sincerly, Amber Gultekin.'  
  
She and Sylvia head to bed.  
  
"Amber..what if he writes back, not happy with your e-mail? What if he's pissed off? You could go to jail!"  
  
"Oh Sylvia, don't get your piss hot. He can't do nothing to me, I'm not an American Citizen."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything Shit head."  
  
They talk for about an hour, and then they fall asleep. Waking first, Amber walks into the computer room and switches on the computer.  
  
"Good Morning Baby!!!!! How are you?!" Ryan pops up, asking.  
  
"Hey Sweetie! I'm ok, how are you?" She replies. She notices she has one new e-mail.  
  
"I'm good. I missed you so much honey.."  
  
"I missed you too." She opens up her e-mail to find another e-mail from the United States Government.  
  
"What are you doing Amb?"  
  
"Checking my e-mail, The US Government wrote back again."  
  
"What are you talking about?" And so she told him about the whole thing.  
  
"Your insane my love.." He tells her, after she got it all out.  
  
"That I am. BRB (A/N: BRB= Be Right Back)" She opens the e-mail.  
  
'Dear Ms. Gultekin, I ask that you stop writting to me. If you write one more e-mail, I'm afraid we'll have to go to court, and find something to do with you. George W. Bush'  
  
She replied anyways.  
  
'Dear Mr. Bush, Why don't you like me e-mailing you? Am I revealing the TRUTH?? Your Worst Enemy, Amber G'  
  
"I'm back baby." She types to Ryan.  
  
"Welcome back hun. How are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm a little pissed off now."  
  
"Whys that honey?"  
  
"I just got the shittiest e-mail ever from Bush." Her phone starts ringing. "BRB Again hun..Phone.." She picks up the phone "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for a Miss Amber Gultekin."  
  
"This is her."  
  
"Amber, this is the United States Government, I'm afraid we've got to have a conversation with you about your e-mails to the president."  
  
"My e-mails with the president? Oh what? He's to much of a whimp to handle them himself?"  
  
"Now Ms. Gultekin, There is a hearing schedualed for March 4th 2004 at the Court Hall in Moncton New Brunswick. You are to be there or there will be a MIGHTY fine to pay."  
  
"Yeah, ok.." She hangs up the phone.  
  
"Who was that Amber?" Sylvia asks from the doorway.  
  
"Well, not some one I wanted it to be.. Lets just say, I'm going to court March 4th."  
  
"Oh My God! What for?"  
  
"Bush.."  
  
"Holy Shit, You've got to be kidding me.."  
  
"I wish I was.."  
  
March 4th comes around and Amber and Sylvia get ready. Ambers parents take them to the Court House and come inside with them. When they get inside they notice a room full with teachers and student from her school.  
  
"How did they know?" Amber asks Sylvia.  
  
"You didn't see it?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"There was an artical in the news paper stateing that a young girl send threatening e-mails to Bush about Alaska, and I figure Mr. Recneps knew it was you because we were talking about it."  
  
"Right.." Amber meets up with her Lawyer, Jean-Paul Hutnit, They take their place at the stand.  
  
"Amber Gultekin, You've been writting E-mails to President Bush, is that true?" The Judge asks her.  
  
"Yes.." She replies.  
  
"About what?" He asks.  
  
"About Alaska, your honour."  
  
"Was it necessary Amber?"  
  
"No sir.."  
  
"From what Bush has said, you have written threatening e-mails, true?"  
  
"No.." She says, a little scared to tell the truth.  
  
"True Ms. Gultekin?" He says with force in his voice.  
  
"Yes sir.." She says, lying so he'll be content.  
  
He speaks to the whole room of people. "Ms. Amber Gultekin has admitted she is guilty, therefore some of the charges will be dropped. Mr. Gultekin, you are charged with threatening the President, Lying to the judge, and ignoring the request of the US Government. I hereby sentance you to 24 months in a detention camp in Texas. You have a choice between 'Camp Green Lake' or 'Teen-Age Dentention Camp For Those Who've Done Wrong In Their Lives." Hmm..that was a hard choice.. even the NAME sounded better..  
  
"Camp Green Lake sir."  
  
"24 months in Camp Green Lake, You will leave first thing tomorrow morning." He slaps the hammer thing on the thing.. Amber gets up and walks out.. She goes home and has to talk to Ryan. She signs online.  
  
"Baby?" He writes. "How did it go?"  
  
"Ryan!" She starts to cry, they're on webcam with eachother.  
  
"Baby? What? What happened?"  
  
"I..I have to go to a Detention camp for 2 years!"  
  
"2 years?! Why? Oh Baby..."  
  
"How am I going to live with out you Ryan? Whats going to happen to us? Will you still love me?"  
  
"Amber! How could you ask such dumb questions! I'm never going to leave you, so you won't have to live without me, I'll write you every day honey..and nothing is going to happen to us, I'll still call you every weekend, and of course I'll still love you! You know that without you, I'd die.. Aww honey, I wish I were there right now so I could hold you close and tell you that everything is ok.."  
  
"Ryan.. I'm going to miss you so much.."  
  
"Me too baby.. me too.. Just take your cell phone, ok? Hide it in your bra or something Angel, please?"  
  
"I will.. Baby, I have to go, I'll call you later, ok? I'm going to miss you so much.."  
  
"Ok Sweetie.. You know the address here, you write me first, and I'll write you, ok? I love you baby.. Good Bye."  
  
"I love you too Ry, Good Bye my love.."  
  
"Bye." She stays online, changes her nick name to 'Amber ~*~ Ryans Babe! ~*~ At detention camp for two years, Leave one, Don't miss me! :'( '  
  
She goes downstairs and starts crying. She spends all night with her family and Sylvia. They all go to bed at 10:30 and wake up at 5:30. Amber goes to shower, and gets everything together. They leave the house by 6:30. When she gets to the bus station, there is a yellow school bus waiting for her. There's also a group of people, atleast 200! Everyone there is to see her off. She kisses her parents good bye, she hugs Sylvia, and she waves to everyone else. She kisses Issac and tells him not to forget her.. She tells him that she loves him and that when she comes back he'll be two years old, but she'll talk to him every chance she gets. She gets on the bus and sits. She allows the guard to check for weapons and anyother items that she may have. He doesn't chain her up because it's a 27 hour drive, and even he's not cruel enough to make some one sit there and not be able to do anything except look out the window. Fortunatly, theres a bathroom on this bus, so if she has to go, she can.  
  
They pull out of the Bus Station, and head on their way. Tears fall from Ambers eyes, she thinks about everything she's going to miss.. Ryan comming home, Issacs first and second Birthday, Her graduation, her parents 30th wedding anniversery, Everything! She didn't want to leave! The further away she got, the sadder she got. She knows what she did was wrong, but she shouldn't have gotten 2 years! 2 months, ok, but not 2 years!  
  
The bus comes to a hault, she looks out the window and finds that they're at a gas station. "Do you want anything Ms. Gultekin?" The Guard asks her.  
  
"No Thanks.." She replies.  
  
"It's on me Amber, Anything at all?"  
  
"No Thanks." She says again.  
  
"OK" He gets off the bus, leaving her alone with the crooked looking bus driver. He talks to a employee at the gas bar.  
  
"Fill 'er son." He says, as the teenage boy puts gas into the bus. The guard comes back and hands Amber a powerade.  
  
"I know you said you didn't want anything, but thats because your scared. I'm not as mean as I look, I look like this because it's my job. Right now, my boss isn't around, so I can be myself. I'm just supposed to watch you until we get there, and treat you with respect, I'm suppose to tell you what to do, but your such a sweet girl Amber, and I know that you shouldn't be sent her for two years.. If only they knew what this camp was like, I'm sure they'd shut it down. They don't ever believe me when I tell 'em. So you drink up that powerade, ok? And here." He hands her a a bag of Smokey Bacon chips.  
  
Another 10 hours and the bus stops again, but she's sound asleep, she doesn't realize that they're almost their. Only another 10 hours! The guard tries to wake her, but thats not going to help. The bus driver walks into the gas bar, and fills the tank up again. Once again they're on their way. Amber opens her eyes, she notices that it's very hot and sunny.  
  
"Almost there Amber."  
  
Another 7 hours and they arrive. The guard leads her off the bus. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Thats it for Chapter one! RR! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Amazing Race

First a little note.. I made a mistake in the last chapter.. when i say I do NOT own any of the characters, it's not suppose to say "and the ones you haven't met before" It's supposed to say "Only the ones you haven't met before" so being, Amber, Sylvia, Mr. Recneps, Lola, Ryan, the Judge and all the other lil ones. I'd say Bush, but i don't really own him ;). Yes, thats all.  
  
~*~ THANKIES and all the other Bull Jobbie. ~*~  
  
zig's-girl235 First, I wanna say thanks for takin the time to review me, and for being my first reviewer. And, I'm still kinda confused about what the F a Mary-Sue is.. is it when you make a girl go to CGL and hook up with your favorite character? If thats the case, than no.. because Amber won't be hooking up with any of the characters...or will she? mwhahaha..  
  
IsisRose Hey Chicka..Now you leave my hammer thing hitting against the thing outta this you mofo. It aint about that anymo' is it? You'sa goin wayyyy past the hammer thing? You daft peice of jobbie! N don't call me a twat you cunt. N why yes, Sylvia is an awesome chick..in character... but when you get to know the REAL her, oi, you betta watch out. Amber, no, she's not the brightest crayon in the box, she doesn't like to stick out, that Sylvias job.. Amber is more of an angel than anything...so lalalalalalalala to you too! Oh yeah, and Don't shave your dogs ass and make it walk backwards, we don't want people confusing you with your dog ;). Ok.. I'm JOSHING!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the review there huny buns ;). (P.S. To outsiders, IsisRose and I are friends, so what we say to eachother is totally untrue..usually...We're nice to eachother...usually... she's a pain in the ass... and that IS the worst that can happen to you. ;) Adios now)  
  
Katie's Husband Awwww Thanks sweetie! I love you with all my heart and soul too baby boy.. And yes honey, I'm your wife.. hehehe.. I love you soooo much.. Thanks for reviewing me! Your the best.. my favorite reviewer! hehe.. Well, talk to yah in a bit honey!  
  
And On with the show...............  
  
Chapter Two............. Ok.. dunno where to start or what to say.... hmm... my finger hurts..  
  
ok Here we go!!!!!  
  
Amber walks off the bus out into the hot sun, the guard, obviously doing his job now, takes her arm and drags her into an old beat up office.  
  
"Amber Gultekin?" An old scractchy voice asks.  
  
"Yep. Thats me." Amber replies.  
  
"Do you see a lake Ms. Gultekin? Do you see green any where?"  
  
"No.." she again, replies..a little annoyed with this guy..  
  
"Good. Get used to it. For two years you're going to be here, most of the boys call it a quote unquote 'Hell Hole.' and Hell it is, and Holes, yes, you'll dig... See how they go together?"  
  
"Yes sir.."  
  
"Good. Now you'll call me Mr. Sir whenever you talk to me, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir.."  
  
"What was that Gultekin?"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Sir." She replies, a little scared.  
  
"You're going to be placed in D-Tent.. The boys.." Boys? BOYS? What the hell? All boys? Nooooo that wasn't the plan... a detention camp... nothing about boys... What would my mother say? What would Ryan say? Oh no! "of D- tent will help you get around..." Mr. Sir continues.  
  
"Mr.Sir?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How many girls are there here?"  
  
"Amber, this ain't no girl scouts camp.. We don't get many girls here.. the occasional one or two get sent here, but it's a BOYS detention camp."  
  
"Why was I sent here?" She questions...  
  
"Because your Canadian.."  
  
"And what has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Canadian girls are well... More.. vicious.."  
  
"Whats that Mr. Sir?" A little angry...  
  
"Vicious Amber.."  
  
"Vicious? You think I'm vicious? You obviously haven't met Sylvia then... She is one hell of a bitch.." Mr. Sir's eye brows raise, the language of the girl! "Umm.. Mr. Sir.."  
  
"Come here.." He walks outside and lets the guard walk away.. (A/N: Sorry, No, I'm not going with the original, everyone does it that way, and I'm not everyone! so sorry, no, he doesn't get a cola!) The guard gets on the bus, and sneeks a wave to Amber. She watches the bus ride off down the road. Mr. Sir walks into another shabby looking building. A guy with dark hair and wearing horrible looking clothing is sweeping the floor in there.  
  
"Hello Mr. Sir." he says greetingly.  
  
"Samuel, get this girl some work clothes." Samuel passes Amber two orange jump suit looking things...  
  
"Ewwww!!!" Amber throws the jump suits on the floor.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Mr. Sir asks, more of a rhetorical question.  
  
"They stink!!" She pokes at the clothing with her feet.. "They're ugly!"  
  
"Yes, they are. Now put them on."  
  
"Yes Mr. Sir.." She pulls the suits on over top of her clothes. A short guy with an odd looking hat and a little sun block not rubbed in on his nose, walks in.  
  
"Amber Gultekin! Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'll be your counsellor Dr. Pendanski.. You'll be in D-Tent.. I'm sure you'll get along fine with the boys. Even though you've done wrong, that doesn't mean your a bad person... although, I think it's about time some one told Bush where to go.."  
  
"Pendanski! Don't encourage the child for fuck sakes.." Mr. Sir snaps at him.  
  
"I wasn't encouraging her.. Matter of fact, I wish some one would tell you where to go."  
  
Mr. Sir grabs the broom out of Samuel's grasp and chucks it at Pendanski. Pendanski jumps and throws it back.  
  
"Don't you be throwing anything at me!" Pendanski says a little delayed.  
  
"Umm guys.." Amber cuts in.. "Back to my lecture.."  
  
"Right." Pendanski coughs. "If you'll follow me.." They start to leave when theres a crash behind them, they turn around to see a bag of sun flower seeds right behind them. "I said don't you be throwing anything at me!" He picks up the sunflower seeds and starts walking out.  
  
"Get back here with my sunflower seeds!" Mr. Sir starts walking towards them.  
  
"I'm sure if you wanted them that much, you wouldn't have thrown them at me." He starts to walk faster.. Mr. Sir starts running towards him. Pendanski runs faster, they get by the Water Thing, and start start running in circles around it.  
  
"Hey Man, Moms got Mr. Sirs seeds!" X-Ray says towards the others, who are laying on their cots. They get up and run towards the flap, knocking X-Ray down. Amber giggles at the boys.. The boys are laughing and cheering for Pendanski. Amber laughs at X-Ray spitting dirt out of his mouth. X-ray looks up to see who's winning the amazing race for the sun flower seeds, until he see's a glimpse of something amazing out of the corner of his eye. A girl? At Camp Green Lake? Naw...  
  
Armpit notices that X-rays not really coughing up dirt, but he's dazing off..  
  
"X? You a'ight man?" He asks him... No responce.. "Yo X? You der man?" X- ray still doesn't answer.. A dribble of drole falls from his mouth.  
  
"A girl.." X-ray says.  
  
"A girl? You a'ight man? No girls at this Hell Hole.." Armpit replies.  
  
"A girl!" X-ray says again.  
  
"A girl! From...Out there! Maybe...maybe she's here to get us! Maybe she's an Alien!"  
  
"Uhh...Zig? Shut the hell up.. Theres no fucking girl here.." Armpit says to Zigzag. Zigzag turns Armpit in the direction of Amber. Amber is busy watching the two counsellors chasing eachother. When Mr. Sir hears a "GO MOM" He stops and sees that all the guys from A-Tent, B-Tent and D-Tent looking at them. He stops and straightens himself out.  
  
"I'M WARNIN YOU!" He shouts to the guys. Dr. Pendanski, well.. wasn't really paying attention, and well... ran into the back of Mr. Sir. "I'm warning you Ralph! You stay away from me!"  
  
"Get back to work you side bruned neanderthal." Mr. Sir starts to walk away. "Yeah! I thought so!" Mr. Sir turns around and walks back towards Pendanski. Pendanski starts to get a little nervous. Mr. Sir walks up to them until their noses are almost touching, he stares deep into Pendanskis eyes, wearing a very angry look. He reaches down and grabs his sunflower seeds and walks away.  
  
Pendanski looks to D-tent. "Guys, why dont you come meet Amber?"  
  
"Amber?" Armpit asks.."She really is a chick?"  
  
"Theodore, you'll refer to her as a GIRL, not a chick, she's not a bird. She doesn't refer to you as a cock does she?"  
  
"MOM!" Squid shouts. "You callin Pit a pecker?"  
  
"Alan, I'm stateing that a chick is a baby chicken, correct? Well a cock is a short version for rooster."  
  
"Right mom.." Armpit says, "So, about this chick."  
  
"Her name is Amber, she'll be staying in D-Tent."  
  
"Dude! A girl in d-tent!" Magnet says.  
  
Caveman looks to the sky "I knew there was no curse! I knew it!"  
  
Zero rolls his eyes, and walks back into the tent.  
  
"Thats Zero, he don't talk much." Pendanski says.  
  
"Zero? Who would call their child Zero?" Amber asks.  
  
"Oh it's not the name his parents gave him, it's just he's to stupid to know anything, so we call him Zero." He replies.  
  
"Better to have zero than have nothing." She mumbles under her breath.  
  
"Whats that?" Mom asks her.  
  
"Nothing." She replies.  
  
"Ok, now I'd like you to meet Theodore, Alan, Ricky, Jose, Stanley, and Rex."  
  
"Yo, my names X-ray, not Rex, and thats Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet and Caveman." X-ray says.  
  
"Now they all have their little nicknames, but I'd like to call them by the names their parents gave them, the ones society will recognize them by." Mom says.  
  
"Seems so fair to Zero.." Amber says.  
  
"Zero doesn't matter." Squid says.  
  
"Just because he doesn't talk?"  
  
"Because he's to stupid to talk."  
  
"Whats his real name?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Right.. I need Sylvia here." She walks past the boys and into the tent. "Hey little man." she says towards Zero. He looks up at her and turns away. "Whats wrong?" He looks at her again, and turns away. "I'm not going to bite you know...and whatever Sylvia tells you, it's a lie." He looks up at her with a puzzeled look. "Don't ask.. she's insane anyways.. without me there I'm sure she'll end up here some time before to long." He lets a little laugh pass through his nose. "So you do know how to laugh, thats a good sign, wanna tell me your name?"  
  
"My name is...." He starts off, but all the guys walk in and he immediatly stops talking.  
  
"What is it? What's your name?" He motions his head towards the guys. "Oh right.. the jackasses... We'll talk later.." Zero nods.  
  
"So what did you do to get your self in this Hell Hole?" X-ray asks her.  
  
"I bet she killed some one! When they were sleeping! We won't be able to trust her! HELP!!! A MURDERER!!!!"  
  
"Zig...shut up..let the girl talk.." Squid says.  
  
"I..uh..well.. I wrote letters to Bush complaining.." Amber says.  
  
"She wrote the president! They're going to come here and get us! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"And they say I'm dumb...." Zero says.. Everyone stops talking and looks in his direction..  
  
"It's her man! Weird things are happening already! Zero talked! He doesn't know how to talk! That means that....WERE GOING TO DIE!!!" Squid slaps him across the back of the head.  
  
"Would you calm down... We're not going to die!" Squid tells him.  
  
"Your one messed up guy..and your hair is out of whack.." Amber says to Zigzag.  
  
Mom comes running in the tent. "Were going to have another girl comming to stay with us guys." Amber narrows her eyes. "And girl...sorry Amber."  
  
"Another chick?" Armpit asks.. "who is it?"  
  
"Some girl by the name of Sylvia Carmicheal."  
  
"Sylvia Carmicheal? NO SHIT!" Amber says. Zero starts laughing. "What did I tell you lil man.. I knew she'd be here.. I knew it! What an insane lil child......"  
  
"What did she do Mom?" Magnet asks.  
  
"Well, it was worse than anything any of you have done..." ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~ *~*~*~  
  
What Does Sylvia do to get herself in CGL? I want reviews, when I get atleast 2, I'll update.. until then, sit n wait! lol...or review... Oh, and in the next chapter..........could some one lose a life? :O! Check it out!!!!!!! Oh, one more Thankie...  
  
Katies Husband- I LOVE YOU!  
  
n thats all. 


	3. Singing Sensation

I still don't own any of the original characters, but the rest are mine... so dun touch em unless yah ask or give me credit ;) hehe. I love my lil characters... Oh, and I have to give credit to The Lion King, for the use of some of their lyrics, and The Black Eyed Peas, for their song Shut Up. Oh, and a little credit to Scott, for giving me the idea.. although he had no idea... *Read when Zigzag brust into song.*  
  
~*~ Thanks ~*~  
  
IsisRose Your a lil full of jobbie doncha think? lol, your insane.. anyways, thanks for the..erm...nice..review.. You better update your story soon or i'll get Sylvia to kick y'arse..  
  
Sylvia : Is it possible to kick myself in the ass?  
  
Shut up.. Ok, Shut up! Alright here I go..  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
At 5:00 Amber is waken up by the sound of a bell. She rolls over to see all the guys undressing and getting their suits on.  
  
"What the hell?" She says. They all stop and turn around and look at her. Zigzag screams like a little girl.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Zigzag?" Squid says. Zigzag looks at the other guys and notices that they're calm.  
  
"Nothing.. just felt like screaming.."  
  
"Right.." Amber says. She looks around for Zero. "Wheres Zero?"  
  
"He's already gone, he left about 15 minutes ago, he doesn't like waiting around for us." Caveman says.  
  
"Well who could blame him? You guys are ass holes to him.. If i woke up already, I would have left."  
  
"Zero isn't like the rest of us...."  
  
"Is that really a bad thing?"  
  
"ok, point taken.."  
  
"Now leave so I can get dressed."  
  
The boys walk out of the tent and go get their shovels. Amber gets dressed and walks out of the tent five minutes later. She walks over to Mr. Sir and gets her shovel. She walks to where D-Tent is shoveling and starts to dig.  
  
"How deep does this have to be anyways?" She asks anyone who's willing to care.  
  
"As deep as your shovel, and as wide as your shovels length." Squid replies.  
  
"Damn..why we gotta dig holes anyways?"  
  
"Because it builds character.." He replies again, trying to sound like Mr. Sir.  
  
"Character? It builds muscle... so, they want us to build muscle? So we can...what? Kick the fuckin shiza outta them?"  
  
Squid lets out a laugh. "No, I don't think thats the reason.."  
  
"Right.." She goes back to digging. After about 2 hours of straight digging, Amber bursts out into song. "Oh I just can't wait to be king. Everybody look left, everybody look right, everywhere you look, I'm standing in spot light..NOT YET....Oh I just can't wait to be king, oh I just can't wait to be king." All the boys except Caveman stops, he joins in with her, she keeps singing and digging.  
  
"Yo Amb? You a'ight?" Armpit asks her. She looks up and immediatly stops. Her face starts flooding with colour.  
  
"Yeah.. Don't you get bored out here? What do you do?"  
  
"We sing man! But not..not the Lion King!" Magnet says.  
  
"Well, what do you sing?" All of a sudden...  
  
"You've got to go and dig those holes, with broken hands and whithered soles, emancipated from all you know, you've got to go and dig those holes" Zigzag sings, with his ever so orgasmic voice. "Dig it uh oh oh, Dig it, Dig it uh oh oh,(yeah), Dig it uh oh oh, Dig it, Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)" The others join in. You all know the song. At the end of it, Amber looks at them and bursts out laughing. "You guys have a lot of time on your hands.." She says. "No shit... What do you think we do out here all day? Dig?" Squid says. "Well... yeah.." "We sing.." They dig and dig and dig. Dr. Pendanski comes around with lunch, Amber goes over to sit with Zero while she eats. They fill up their canteens and go back to digging. Zero leaves withing 20 minutes after they eat lunch. Amber is the last one done, when she climbs out of her hole, she notices everyone except caveman and Zero. "Why didn't you guys go back to the camp?" "Wanted to see how long it'd take a chick to dig a hole." Armpit says. "Oh right, you dumb cock." They get up and walk towards the camp. When they walk in, they notice a girl with long dark hair, pale skin and a pile of papers sitting beside her. She looks up at Amber. "Fuck, all I did was give him a kick in the ass! So what? Did it kill him? NO! I shouldn't be here! Fuckin Jesus." "Yeah, hey to you too Sylvia. Erm, who excatly did you kick?" Amber says. "Bush!" "NO!!!!!! SHE KICKED HIM!! One threatens him, and the other tries to kill him.. Yep, they're going to come and get us.." "Zigzag, shut the fuck up!" Squid says. "Don't tell me to shut up, or I'll brust into song." "Shut up!" Everyone says, except Sylvia. "Thats it.. We try to take it slow, But we're still losin control, And we try to make it work, But it still isn't the worst, And I'm craaazzzy, For tryin to be your laaadddy, I think I'm goin crazy." They all look at him. "Shut up, Just shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut it up, just shut up Shut up, Just shut up, Shut up, Shut Up, shut up,Shut it up, just shut up" Zero sings. "Are they always like this?" Sylvia asks. "No, well.. Zigzag is, but Zero never talks." "Zigzag? Zero? Who are the others? Numnuts, Dickface, ShitHead, Twat Sucker?" "No, 'fraid not hun-ay." Armpit says. "I'm Armpit, but you can call me Pit." "Charming.." She says. "And this is Squid, Caveman, Magnet and X-Ray. Oh and Leo." "Leo?" Amber asks? "Who's Leo?" "Don't you know your self?" "How did I become Leo?" "Well, you were singin Lion King, and Zig couldn't remember your name, so he said 'the insane Lion King gal.' and it just kinda went from there." "How interesting..Can't wait to see my nickname." Sylvia says. "Why did you kick him?" "Because he pissed me off. What am I supposed to do? Sit there and play with my lil boy toy all summer? HELLO! Thats no fun when my best friend isn't there to help me piss him off and watch him come crawling back." "So you booted him?" Caveman asks. "Yeah, when people piss me off, I'm not scared to go up and boot 'em." "Congrats Boots, welcome to D-Tent." X-Ray says. "Boots? Could we drop the S?" "Why?" "Well, my neighbors dogs name is Boots.." "Alright, how about Kix?" "Kix?" "Yeah. K-I-X" "It could work.." X-Ray walks over to Sylvia and put an arm around her shoulder. "You shouldn't have done.. Nope, you shouldn't have done that.." Amber says. "What the HELL do you think your doing you fuckin diddler?" Sylvia shouts at X-ray. "Getting close to the lovely lady." "Your about to see why you gave her the name Kix.." Amber says towards them all. "You want me to get closer? Hows your ass?" "It's firm." He winks towards her. "Really? Well I can soften that up for you..." She stands up, and pulls him up with her, she throws him down on the floor and kicks him in the ass. Zero starts laughing. "He's cute. Needs a hair cut, but he's cute. Say, how would you like to show me around?" He nods his head. Sylvia puts her arm around his shoulder and they walk out of the tent. She turns around and looks at X-ray. "See yah Sweetie!" She blows him a kiss and continues on with Zero. "And there she goes.." Amber says. "You'll be seeing a difference in Zero by the end of the week." "What do you mean?" Armpit says. "You'll see..." ~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So when I get 3 reviews, not all from IsisRose, I'll update. and if theres one from ItchyEar, it won't count as a review. I'll appreiciate it, but it won't count. I have the next chapter all typed out, but before I post it, I want reviews.. No since in posting if no ones reading. Anonymous reviews are welcome! Flames, or anything! I don't give a shiza! Read the whole things before you flame though! Good Bye! 


	4. Tis A Secret don't cha know

~*~ It's chapter four, and I still don't own any of the characters besides the ones I made up, like Sylvia and Amber, yep those are mine..and Lola..and the rest of the crew... but I think thats all of Lola that your gonna see... But I dunno. ~*~  
  
~*~ Thanks Yous/Shout outs. ~*~  
  
*Ashley* Thanks for the review! No, I wouldn't want to live in Texas either hehe. But thanks for taking the time to read it.  
  
And on with it.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"Leo." X-ray whispers. "Hey! Leo!" Hes trying to be as quiet as he can. "Leeeeoooooo.." He taps her shoulder, he shakes her. Her eyes open. "Leo?"  
  
"Hmm?" She hums sleepily.  
  
"Get out of bed, I want to show you something.."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 3:00."  
  
"Can't it wait until the morning X-ray?"  
  
"No, come on Leo.."  
  
"oh Fine..." she pulls the blankets off her and she puts on her doggy slippers and climbs off her cot.  
  
"Come on Leo!" X-ray says, waiting by the flap of the tent.  
  
"I'm comming..." She walks towards him and yawns. He opens up the flap, and lets her out, he follows behind her. "Where are we going?" She asks him, still sleepy.  
  
"Just come.. Don't ask questions.." He tells her. He puts his arm around her waist and keeps walking. They walk for 20 minutes until they come to one of the only trees for miles. He sits down, with his back against the tree, she stands there looking at him.  
  
"What am I supposed to be seeing?" He pulls her down so she's sitting between his legs. She looks back into his eyes. "I have a boy friend.."  
  
"You do?" He replies, not sounding the least bit upset. "I have a girl friend too.."  
  
"You do?" She says, more shocked than anything. "Why were you trying to pick Sylvia up?"  
  
"Kix? Oh, that was just a joke, see how far she'd go with it."  
  
"Oh, right.." She turns her head and looks staight ahead of her. The sun looks so beautiful, it's hard to describe what it looks like. Lots of pretty colours, the fading of the night sky, filled with colour from the soon to be day sky. Pink, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Purple..It's beautiful. "Wow...That's beautiful X-ray.."  
  
"I know." He looks up, and smiles. He wraps his arms around Ambers waist, and brings him closer to him, she leans her head on his shoulder and keeps looking at the sky.  
  
"Why did you bring me here, X?" she asks him.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd just show a beautful girl like you, that nothing could compare to you...nothing Leo. Look at the sky, it's beautful, right?"  
  
"Yeah.." she says, and turns to look at him.  
  
"Well, it's not half as beautiful as you.. Without you, that sky would be gray, you make all those colours Leo.."  
  
"I do?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah.." They look at eachother for several minutes, without a word being spoken. X-ray pulls her closer to him and covers her lips with his own. She's taking in every bit of his kiss. His lips are soft, and man, she missed it. She hasn't been kissed since the day Ryan went away 7 months before. She welcomes his tongue into her mouth. She thinks about when her and Ryan kissed, he always used to mumble things into her mouth. Words like 'I love you.' and 'Your so sweet Amb.' and 'I'd die without you.' and 'I know you'll never cheat on me, I trust you with my life Amber Gultekin.' All of a sudden, she pulls away from X-ray, she doesn't leave from between his legs.. she just stops kissing him and looks away. "Whats wrong Leo?" He asks her.  
  
"How could you X-ray?"  
  
"What?" He says a little confused, she kissed him back, how can this be his fault.  
  
"How could you kiss me when I told you I have a boyfriend."  
  
"I'm sorry Leo..I couldn't help but kiss the most beautiful girl.. I couldn't resist. Please understand me.."  
  
"How could you kiss me and make me like it?"  
  
"You liked it?" He asked. Wow, he thought he was a bad kisser, he thought that he'd never be kissed again.  
  
"Yes.. Ryan is going to kill me. I love Ryan. He's the best boy friend in the world, I love him with all my heart, X-ray. I'm sorry, I can't do this to him."  
  
"Ok..." He gets up and starts to walk away. Amber looks at him, and chases after him.  
  
"X-ray, come here.." X-ray stops and looks back. Amber is wearing a devilish smile. "What he don't know, won't hurt him." She says. X-ray smiles, and runs back to her. He kisses her cheek and her lips. He pushes his tongue into her mouth. They stand there for 5 minutes and kiss.  
  
"Your so beautiful Leo.." X-ray says. He wraps his arms around her and pulls away from her kiss. He pulls her close to him so he can feel every curve in her body. They stand there in eachothers arms for a few minutes until Amber pulls away.  
  
"We have to keep this a secret." She tells him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if Sylvia finds out, she'll kill me for cheating on Ryan."  
  
"Oh..right.." he says. He gives her one last kiss and takes her hand in his, and they walk back to camp.  
  
"X?" Amber says.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do I know this isn't a joke?" She says. X-ray stops walking and looks at her.  
  
"I don't really have a girl friend.. I like you.. and the reason I did what i did to Kix yesterday, was to see how you'd react.. and I didn't get the reaction I wanted."  
  
"What sort of reaction did you want?"  
  
"I wanted you to be jealous of her! I wanted you to hate her!"  
  
Ambers lets out a laugh. X-ray pulls her into a kiss. When they get back into D-Tent,they climb in their cots. Amber lays in bed filled with happiness, X-ray can't go back to sleep. He looks at Amber and smiles. Amber falls back asleep within 5 minutes, but X-ray just lays there and smiles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the bell goes off in the morning, X-ray rolls over. Amber lays with eyes open. Zigzag and Magnet jump out of bed, Zigzag freaks out, mumbling something about the damn bell and how its posessed or somthing. Squid is still sleeping. Armpit rolls over and farts. Caveman and Zero look at eachother.  
  
"Who the hell died up there?" Sylvia said to Armpit.  
  
"Wha'chu sayin gurl?"  
  
"I'm saying you smell like shit!"  
  
"Oh." he laughs. Everyone leaves the tent except for X-ray, Amber and Sylvia. Amber keeps looking at X-ray, X-ray looking at her. Sylvia is still gagging from the smell of Armpits fart. Sylvia has her head under her blanket. X-ray dashes out of bed.  
  
"Keep your head under there girls, I need to get dressed." X-ray says.  
  
"Ok." Sylvia replies. Amber looks at him oddly, he's already dressed. X- ray winks at her, and kisses her lips for a quick second.  
  
"OK, Done." he says. He walks out of the tent.  
  
"Where did you go this morning?" Sylvia asks Amber.  
  
"Oh, I had to use the washroom."  
  
"With X-ray?"  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't remember the way, so I asked him."  
  
"I'm not buying it Amber, cut the crap. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing...Nothing happened."  
  
"If you cheat on Ryan, Amber, I'm going to kick your mother fucking ass.."  
  
"I won't cheat on him Sylvia."  
  
"You better not.."  
  
"I won't.." She fills up with guilt. She loves Ryan. Sylvia and Ryan have been best friends since before Sylvia moved to town. When Ryan and Amber started going out, thats when Sylvia and Amber became friends. At first Sylvia didn't trust Amber, she was a little jealous that Ryan was hanging around with another girl.. but then she became friends with this girl, and instantly felt friendship for her.  
  
"I'm just saying don't." Sylvia says to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ha, sorry, no one died.. Couldn't work it in anywhere.. but Review me please! and a little bit of whats comming in the next chapter.  
  
"ZEROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sylvia screams as she watches Zero fall into the hole they were digging.  
  
"Holy shit! Zero just fell down that 30 foot deep hole!" Magnet screams.  
  
Mr. Sir, Pendanski and the warden come running over. They look down at Zero's mangled body.  
  
"Zero? You ok?" Pendanski yells.  
  
"His name is Hector!" Caveman says. "Hector Zeronie."  
  
~*~*~~*~ Review me and I'll post that chapter. Untill then. 


End file.
